My Alien Family
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: Follow Emma a 15 year old trying to find out who her parents are. Only to discover they are criminals destined to be the Guardians of the Galaxy. Some movie spoilers involved!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story, possibly only story have yet to decide if this is for me. Either way hope you enjoy. Unfortunately I own nothing in Marvel nor will I ever so no copyright intended. Just for fun and mainly because I'm bored and got a new laptop!**

Hi, My name is Emma I'm 15 and I'm from space yip that's right space. However for the last 5 years I've been living on earth. That is until the very famous and helpful Tony Stark helped me repair my ship (that I stole from the Nova Corp at the age of 10). I met Tony through S.H.I.E.L.D which is this top secret organization that helps keep "alien" things hidden from the public, hence them finding me when I crashed into one of Tony's skyscrapers but that's another story.

My latest adventure started the day I left earth on a quest to find my parents. After a lot of tearful goodbyes from Black Widow (who gave me this awesome leather jacket as a goodbye gift), Hawk Eye, Agent Coulson (who was/is like a dad to me) and of course Tony (who didn't want to be outdone by Natasha gave me a pair of Ray Ban Aviators as a gift) I set off home. During the flight home I looked over the information that I had regarding my parents. I will admit it's not a lot to go on. I have a letter written to me from my mother telling me her name is Gamora and that she had to give me away as her father some guy called Thanos threatened to have me killed and that my dad was a man called Star Lord aka Peter Quill (she deemed him an idiot and unfit to look after me) therefore I was better off getting adopted. This however did not happen for me and I was raised in an orphanage until I ran away and became a criminal at aged 10. I didn't say my parents would be proud when I found them but hey I'm alive that's all I have to offer.

After what felt like an eternity I landed. My landing was impressive, however it was quickly interrupted by the Nova Corp arresting me apparently they don't take kindly to having their ships stolen and even 5 years isn't enough time to make things "cool" between us. So I was hauled off to a high security prison much to my despair. Little did I know that my parents, yes that's right both of them together were also arrested earlier that day, and I would meet them as soon as the weird alien man was finished looking through my things. An hour into my arrest I found myself in a cell with like 100 other people of all different species, colours and smells yip smells. It was night time and pretty dark so I found a spot on the ground and sat there not expecting to sleep. It was then that I heard them a group of men rushing past with a woman. Being a nosey person I got up and followed them only to realize that they had a knife to this woman's throat. As they passed the guard he muttered something like do it there is wont be as messy. I followed them curious as to what was about to happen. They were going to kill this woman for whatever she had done to offend them.

As I got closer I heard a lot about someone called Ronan and how she was working for him. I was thinking of a way I could help her, when I heard someone else beat me to it. He was a tall man with brown hair, terran from what I could see, his build was nowhere near as muscular as the man who had taken over in choking the woman but still he looked like he had a better chance than me so I stayed hidden and listened. Turns out she was a deadly assassin who this muscular bald man blamed for the death of his family. Anyway to cut a long story short the skinner man with the brown hair had somehow managed to calm the situation and the woman was no longer at risk of dying at least for another night. So they headed back to there cells with me quietly following behind. I myself would make a good assassin after 5 years of being trained by Natasha. As I followed them their conversation gained my attention once again they were talking about a prison break. It was then that I noticed the skinner mans companion who appeared to be a raccoon. The raccoon was talking yip talking, about how he had broke out of 24 prisons before and this one was no different. In that second I decided to make myself known hell I wanted in on that plan, I wanted out of here! So I stepped out of the shadows about to introduce myself when I saw this tree yip tree appearing from one of the cells saying "I am Groot" the raccoon somehow understanding this sentence as something else replied sarcastically "asleep for the danger awake for the money, typical". I had clearly missed something in their conversation but I had no interest in any money so I seen no reason why they wouldn't want my help. So I headed towards them. They all jumped upon seeing me unaware I was there the whole time. As I got closer I was met by judging eyes especially from the man who couldn't grasp why I wanted to help but didn't want money. "Um I don't know maybe because I don't want to die in jail at 15" I replied.

"This earned a snigger from the woman and "I love this kid!" from the raccoon, the tree Groot gave me a really cheesy grin which I will admit was really cute! They didn't however share their names until after they knew mine. After hearing my name the raccoon told me he was called Rocket and was a genius, Groot told me "I am Groot" yet again, the woman who stilled looked suspicious eventually told me her name and it was not what I was expecting. Her name is Gamora, it was in that moment that I went into shock here she was my mother who I had been looking for, for at least 10 years standing beside me wearing a bright yellow matching prison outfit, giving me a look that said I could kill you before your next breath. I don't know quite how long I stared must have been long enough because her look changed from I'm going to kill you to what the hell is wrong with you. It also caused the man to clear his throat and say "hello I'm Star Lord legendary outlaw". I didn't have time to react this time as that one sentence from him earned him the fakest laugh I have heard from someone. Rocket finished his laugh and said "yeah right, get to bed ladies and my Lord, tomorrow we get the hell out of here!"

Before I knew it Star Lord aka Peter aka my DAD!, Rocket and Groot had left for their cell. I was in amazement until I realized I was alone with my mother, I turned to her and she had what appeared to be a smile on her face. She turned to me and said "come on kid, lets get some sleep cause tomorrow we cant afford to screw things up" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards our cell it was the first time since leaving earth that I felt close to family again even though she wasn't aware of whom I was yet and was on some level still planning on killing me! That night I dreamt of how I was going to tell her and my dad who I was and just before waking I had it planned to perfection. After we got out I would tell them and we would live happily ever after or so I thought. Plans however never go to plan no matter how much you want them to. My family life has more dramas than the ABC can show. The first one being a prison break…...

**Well thats it hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading or scrolling to the end whatever either way lol Again no copyright intended I own nothing :( Until next time. ;-) **


	2. Prison Break

**Ok I was surprised to see people actually read my story let alone followed and favourited it. Thank you so much to you all appreciate it. Im not very good at working the site so hope this chapter uploads properly. i do not own Marvel or its characters so no copyright intended. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The night before the prison break was incredibly odd for me. Here I was lying on the floor beside my now sleeping mother who had no idea I was her long lost daughter. As I looked over at her I could see I looked more like my dad but had some features of my mother such as the same hair and eye colour. My mother is alien that much I knew she is slightly taller than me at about 5ft 6in, she has green skin not like someone who is sea sick but green like grass (she would probably kill me for saying that) her hair is black with bits of red throughout and she has dark eyes.

As I sat there watching her my mind drifted into the what ifs e.g. what if she raised me, what adventures would we have had. It made me sad to think about the life we could have had together, however upon thinking this I wondered if given the chance would I give up the life I have liven for the past 15 years. The answer much to my own surprise was no. There is no way in hell I would give up all the memories I have of S.H.I.E.L.D, there is no way I would give up the memories of people I now consider family and my dearest friends. So I stopped the thought train of what ifs, and went on to thoughts of the future. It was these thoughts that caused me to drift into a rather peaceful sleep where I came up with the plan on how to tell them my true identity.

I awoke the next morning to find that my mother was already awake and was leaving the cell with the other prisoners. I jumped up and wondered why she didn't bother to tell me she was leaving. I caught up to her and asked her why she didn't wake me she said "this is no place for a kid, but what we are planning to do is not for a kid, you will cause us to fail" she turned and walked on ahead of me. I was shocked and didn't know what to say, she didn't know my background or what I was capable of so how dare she tell me I would fail! Determined to prove her wrong, I hid how much her statement had hurt me, grabbed my breakfast (this disgusting pot of what I can only call crap) and sat down beside her at the table where she had met the others. Rocket and my dad were already there they didn't look like they had slept much Groot was in the background listening. Rocket had started telling us part of his plan and the things he would need to achieve. I must admit working with Tony had introduced me to weird working methods, but Rockets were even stranger. He required one wrist band worn by all the guards, a metal leg that one of the prisoners was sporting and a battery of some kind. My mum said she would get the wrist band that controlled all the doors and my dad said he would get the leg.

As Rocket was explaining his plan her made it clear that the battery was the last thing we should get as it would alert the guards to our plan by basically shutting down the prison. I guess we should have been watching Groot because he marched straight over to where Rocket had said the battery was and yanked it out of the wall. It wasn't until then that we decided to take notice of him. The whole prison screamed into action as a loud alarm went off, the lights dimed and the guards all started screaming at each other. Rocket looked at Groot as if to say "you idiot" and jumped up screaming "OR WE COULD GET IT FIRST AND IMPROVISE" It was then we jumped into action. My mum took off saying "I GOT THE BAND" and my dad ran off after the man with the fake leg yelling "LEG". I went to follow my mum but she wasn't for having it she turned to me and said "I work alone, I don't need help"

I was beginning to get the feeling she didn't like me and it made me doubt if I should even tell her who I was. A thought crossed my mind in that moment, maybe now I have met them, that that was enough and I could go back to earth and live with people who respected me and treated me as equals despite my age. However I didn't get to dwell on this matter for long as I was snapped back into reality.

There was a loud voice over the speaker saying "ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO THEIR CELLS IMMEDIATELY!" I realized I had a decision to make, listen to the man on the speaker and avoid punishment or help these idiots despite there clear lack of social skills escape prison or die trying. It was a surprisingly easy choice! Rocket was about to leave when I yelled after him "WHAT WILL I DO?" he yelled back "HELP THAT IDIOT GET THE LEG, HE NEEDS ALL THE HELP HE CAN GET!"

I took off in the direction my dad had ran and found him in a cell begging the man for his leg. It was the worst strategy I had ever seen for getting something. He wasn't prepared to tell the man why he wanted it, he wasn't prepared to bring him with us and he was unwilling to pay the poor man for the inconvenience of hopping. I had to intervene. I walked into the cell and said to the man if you give us the leg no questions asked, and don't tell the guards who took it I will give you 30,000 units. My dad looked at me with eyes that screamed 30,000 units were the hell will I get that from! Lucky for him I was an accomplished hacker and could easily steal peoples money right from their bank accounts (a fact I'm ashamed to say I'm SUPER proud of!) So within 5 minutes we left the cell with one leg after a quick transfer of units.

We met a few guards on the way were I got to demonstrate to my dad at least that I was not totally useless and could hold my ground. He looked impressed and he used the leg as a somewhat weapon against the guards who came at him. We met Rocket and Groot on the ground level; Rocket now had a huge gun in his possession loving every moment of using it. My mum appeared above us and yelled "Rodent here!" (She seemed to be refusing to call Rocket by his real name) she threw the wristband at Rocket before jumping with ease onto the security watchtower we were heading for. The watchtower was huge and stood at least 100ft in the air. I was about to start running for the stairs, to get to the next floor in order to jump onto the tower like my mother had done minutes before, when I realized Groot had stretched himself to the height of the tower for us to used him as a ladder.

As I headed towards Groot I realized we had gained a new member to our misfit gang. It was the man who not 12 hours before had tried to kill my mother, until my dad stopped him. He was a huge man with muscles so big they were like tree trunks; he was bald and covered in at least 100 tattoos. As I took in his huge sight my dad whispered in my ear "I promised him he could stay with us, until he gets a chance to kill Ronan. That's how I got him to stop choking Gamora she used to work for Ronan but betrayed him so he's coming after her". I just nodded not knowing if my dad was a genius or completely stupid! I didn't have to wait long for my answer but that comes later.

I reached the top of the tower closely followed by the others. Gamora who was already there was looking very impatient and didn't like not knowing the full plan. I however had a strange trust in Rocket he really seemed to know what he was doing. As soon as Groot reached the top he pulled the guard out of the tower with easy and hurled him across the room. We entered the tower ready to here the final part of Rockets plan, the most crucial part. Rocket however had other plans and told us nothing he just started frantically hitting buttons on the control panel and muttering to himself. My dad still wielding the leg asked "what's this for? Is it important?" Rocket stopped what he was doing for a split second with a smirk on his face and started sniggering saying "I didn't need that, just wanted to see what he looked like, hopping around, was it funny?" My dad looked at me in horror and said to Rocket "seriously, I had to transfer him 30,000 units to get this leg!" I coughed and my dad looked at me and corrected his previous sentence "ok ok, Emma gave him the units, god kid could have let me have that one!" Rocket had went back to what he was doing simply stated "well if you two cant take on an old man with one leg, you deserved to lose a few units". My mum simply rolled her eyes at the exchange in words and asked "what are you doing rodent?" Rocket ignored her and continued what he was doing.

The bald man who I learned was called Drax the destroyer, finally seemed to finally register what Rocket was and went on to tell us how his people eat them over a fire. Rocket wasn't pleased at this but much to my surprise ignored Drax. There was a shot fired as Drax finished his story causing one of the windows to crack. Our time was running out but Rocket somehow in the nick of time completed what he was doing. It became clear then what he was doing, he had turned off the gravity everywhere in the prison except the room we were currently in. He really was a genius! He then programed the weapons to act as little jets and carry the watchtower to the exit of the prison.

By the time we made it to the room where our possessions where the gravity had been fixed, but we were too close to the exit our plan had succeeded, we were free! As we collected our things and clothes my mum grabbed my dads bag and started looking for something. When she found it she declared, "the orbs here we can go!" I had no idea what it was but I knew it must have had something to do with why they were arrested and why they were together. After we gathered our things and our own clothes we got ready to leave when my dad announced "that bastard never returned it, I will meet you outside keep the ship close" he took of in a run back toward the entrance of the jail. Rocket wasn't impressed but never the less agreed to hang around in the ship for no more than 10 minutes. I don't know what came over me but I threw my stuff at my mum and said can you take these to the ship I will get him. She agreed and took them off me. I headed after my dad it was then that it hit me, the jacket Natasha gave me had the letter my mum had sent me away with in the pocket. The jacket I had just given to Gamora the woman who had written it! I hoped she wasn't the nosey sort but then again I am and I'm her daughter. So as I ran after my dad I prayed my mother would not find that letter….

**Please review or comment, this is the first time I have written anything non school related and advice would be greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks hope you enjoy ;-)**


	3. Knowhere

**Here's Chapter 3 hope you enjoy. Thanks to those who have followed and made my story a favourite I appreciate it :D No Copyright intended. **

**Chapter 3**

I caught up with my dad just outside the room he seemed to be heading towards. He appeared honored that I chose to risk my life to help him and gave me a warm smile. It amazed me that the parent I expected to have the least in common with and who I assumed to be some a-hole for my whole life was more welcoming and pleasant than my mother. I would later learn I was too quick to judge my mother I didn't know the life she had led before or after having me and the sacrifice she made in giving my up.

As we edged towards the room to look inside we could see that there was only one guard inside with his back to us. He appeared to have earphones on, not the new ones that Apple have, but the really old ones like Walkman style. I looked at my dad and he was eyeing up the earphones I then realized that this was what he had come back for. That answered my previous questions genius or idiot, definitely idiot, he was risking his life for an old Walkman. He snuck up on the guard and knocked him out carefully taking the earphones off and lifting the Walkman as if it was made of glass. He turned to me and said "I could not live without this, you need to listen to this kid, its amazing!" He then handed me a mask he had found in a cupboard and said "put this on, you going to need it kid"

I took the mask from him and said "My names Emma not kid Peter!" he laughed and replied "I tell you what you call me Star Lord, I call you Emma deal? I smirked another thing I got from dad my sense of humor! I put the mask on refusing to accept his deal. He laughed again; it was a very pleasant laugh and made me feel safe and happy, despite the danger we were in. He offered me his hand, which I accepted "HOLD ON TIGHT!" was the next thing I heard before jetting out of the jail with my dad who appeared to have small jets like Iron Mans in his shoes. It was thrilling and gave me butterflies in my stomach, I loved it and didn't want it to end. However we soon reached my dads ship and when we boarded my joy soon changed to dread as I say what my mother was holding in her hands, my jacket tossed to the one side!

**Gamoras Point of view**

_**Takes Place when Emma and Quill were gone.**_

Emma throws me her things and takes up after Quill. I was tempted to go after them but decided against. Quill clearly did not remember me from that one time we slept together and I for one was not going to remind him, there is to much history. As for the girl Emma I secretly admired her; she is brave, friendly, helpful and good, she is no criminal and does not belong in prison or hanging around with losers like us. Never the less I let her go after Quill it was her decision and I know how annoying it is to be told what to do.

I immediately regretted the decision the moment I got on the ship, I was still carrying both her and my things and I had a careless moment climbing aboard the ship. I dropped our clothes and they flew all around Quills very dirty ship. As I ran to pick them up afraid what might get on them I noticed Emma's jacket had landed just beside the door. I walked over to pick it up; it was very nice black leather with what appeared to be some type of spider on the arm and clearly of terran origin (guess the kid had travelled). As I lifted it a small envelope fell from the inside pocket. I reached down to pick it up; it looked old familiar in some way. Once I had it my curiosity got the better of me and I took the letter that was in it out; I recognized it in a heart beat, I was the person who had written this letter 15 years ago. An image of Emma entered my head and it clicked she herself was no more than 15, she looked and acted like Quill much to my annoyance but she had my nosey streak and my eyes and hair, she is my daughter! I ran to the window desperate to see any sign of both her and Quill at first there was nothing, no sign of them. After what felt like an eternity there was a smashing sound Quill and Emma had flew out of the window and were flying towards the ship.

I breathed a sigh of relief Quill had finally done something right without realizing it he saved our daughter. Reality hit I was about to see my daughter; I mean really see her for the first time in 15 years! I got nervous what would I say, what would she think of me; Christ I was horrible to her, she probably already hated me! Just then the door opened the rodent had opened it and in stepped the man I have dreaded seeing for years and the daughter, my daughter who I loved more than anything in the world. I don't know what way I looked because Emma looked sick the minute she say me! Then I realized I was clutching her letter the one I had gave her, she thought I had went threw her things!

**Emma's point of view**

As I stared at my mother she looked nervous, she still hadn't changed her clothes, which lead me to believe she had read the letter, 15 years after she had written it! She finally said something all I got from it was "can we talk?" I simply nodded and followed her to the back of the ship out of earshot to the others. As we headed down I could hear Drax call my dad an idiot for saving a Walkman. Dad simply shrugged it off and went to play his music.

When we were out of earshot my mum stopped and turned to me. I didn't know what to expect from a woman who up until this point had shown no other motion than anger and hatred. I couldn't see that now instead her eyes were filled with tears and what appeared to be love. Before either of us spoke she grabbed me into a bear hug and started crying. She was mumbling, "I can't believe you found me, I never thought I would see you again, I love you" I hugged her back and replied "I love you too, I never though I would find you". She laughed at this, not a mean or sarcastic laugh like I've heard from her before, but a genuine happy laugh. She pulled out of the hug and went back to her usual self (or what I gathered to be normal for her) but her attitude towards me had changed and the feeling of hope began to rise in me again. Hope that we could some day have a mother daughter relationship.

After we hugged she said "I have so many questions for you, as I assume you have for me, but now is not the time. After we get rid of the orb and get someplace safe, and away from Ronan or my fathers reach we can get to know each other." I agreed with her but I didn't understand how my dad was going to find out I asked her this, to which she replied "let me tell Star Lord, I want him to remember me and regret forgetting it!" I laughed that's a conversation I would love to see a deadly assassin is not someone you want to piss off!

At this she walked off to change her clothes declaring yellow was not her colour. She told me to do the same. As she walked past she gave my arm a friendly squeeze and smiled. I think I may have won over the deadliest woman in the galaxy simply for being her long lost daughter. I definitely underestimated a mothers love.

After I changed my clothes I went upstairs to find the others already changed and looking out the window. I was about to ask where we were going when my dad turned to me and said "what the hell are you wearing, could you stick out anymore, your totally terran, you need new clothes kid, you're a walking target!" I looked down at my clothes about to protest but I had to admit he was right; black skinny jeans, an ACDC t-shirt given to me by Tony, sun glasses and a black pair of Chuck Taylors were not going to look cool here. "I've got nothing else!" I said lucky for me he was able to pull out an outfit some woman he had slept with had left behind. After double-checking it was washed my mum finally allowed me to put it on. Her concern gained funny looks from the rest of the team but they were too afraid to question why she had the changed of heart towards me. I have to admit it was nice having her look out for me I was slowly gaining a new family who were blood related.

We approached our destination; it was a giant skull floating in the sky called Knowhere. This was to be our second adventure as a family, and was slightly more dangerous than a prison break even though we had assumed it would be simple. Just before landing I was filled in on the orb and learned we were going to a collector who had agreed to pay my mum a lot of money to possess it. It sounded simple but then again in my mum words "we are surrounded my the biggest idiots in the galaxy" to which I responded "never underestimate the power of stupid people in large numbers" She smirked and said good thing were not stupid then isn't it! we landed then and stepped into the unkown territory of Knowhere…

**Thanks again for reading hope you enjoyed. Please review and comment on any ways you feel I can improve and any suggestions you have. Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes I cant figure out how to work my new laptop just yet ;-)**


	4. Telling Peter

**Thanks to everyone who read my story, followed it and made it a favourite of his or hers much appreciated! Here's Chapter 4 hope you enjoy! **

**No copyright intended!**

**Chapter 4**

**Emma's Point of View**

As we got off the ship, I could see Knowhere was not the kind of place that nice, civilized people chose to be. It appeared to be full of criminals and people desperate for money. We headed towards the place where the Collector worked; when we reached the doors my mum told us to wait outside she wouldn't be long. Of course by dad being his usual charming self insisted he should go with her incase she go into trouble. I think he has a thing for her, and has yet to remember that their paths have already crossed. She glared at him clearly not impressed, but never the less agreed to let him tag along. (In my opinion she could do a better job protecting him). Before she left she made sure that Groot kept an eye on me telling him "anything happens to her, you wont like the outcome". Groot looked puzzled at first, before realizing he got to spend time with me to which his expression changed to utter happiness. I didn't understand Groot at this point in our relationship, he had what appeared to be love and respect for people who gave him nothing in return, he was selfless.

As I watched my parents walk away I heard Rocket shout "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WHILE YOUR GONE?" he got no response, so he and Drax set off to find entertainment. I was left alone with Groot, it was clear to me that he had no interest in following Rocket and Drax so I set off to find our own source of amusement. As we walked around the little shops of Knowhere it became clear they were not going to sell anything I would like, so I set of to find Rocket and Drax with Groot closely behind. I could not have reached them at a better time. They had clearly been drinking heavily and Rocket appeared to be drunk however this was not the worst part, he and Drax had gotten into a fight and were now trying to attack each other! Groot raced off to help Rocket, leaving Drax alone to fight a mad raccoon and a giant tree! I tried to intervene but it was no use Drax just pushed me out of the way like a little kid. I decided I needed help or we would find ourselves back in the jail we had just broke free from, I ran off to find my parents, only to be shocked by what I would find!

**Gamoras Point of View**

When we reached the Collectors building I told the others to wait for me outside. I didn't want anyone to screw this up for me; it was my chance to earn enough money for a good life, free from Ronan and Thanos, a chance to start fresh especially now my daughter had found me. However Peter being Peter refused to let me go alone, I thought about protesting but then it occurred to me, this was my chance away from the others to tell him about Emma. I nodded in agreement; he looked smug, like I really need his help to defend myself! Before we left I told Groot to watch over Emma hoping he was up to the job, Knowhere was not was a place for a teenage girl.

As we walked towards the building Peter whispered to me "you know the kid can look after herself, she was pretty bad ass back at the prison". I was about to ask him what he meant but the doors to the building had already opened. As we entered I could see some pieces that the collector had gathered over the years obviously not his prized possessions but still an impressive collection. We were told he would be a minute and to take a seat. Peter had other ideas and headed for the balcony, I eventually decided to follow him, dreading what his reaction would be to the information he was about to receive. When I got outside he was standing with something around his head, it covered his ears and I didn't understand what it was. When he saw me, he took it off; I could hear faint sounds coming from the circular bits at the end, the bits that covered his ears. He must have noticed my confusion and started explaining what it was. He said it was a Walkman and that you listened to it through the earphones.

He placed the earphones gently around my head, I could hear music that was quiet pleasant, as I listened he told me a story about a man called Kevin Bacon who used music and dance to remove sticks from peoples butts. This horrified me what an awful punishment. As he was telling me the story he had slowly gotten closer to me without my knowledge, it wasn't until he leaned in for a kiss that I became aware of our position. I slapped him out of the way his pelvic sorcery would not work this time! He clearly wasn't impressed, so I blurted out "EMMA'S YOUR DAUGHTER!" to try and remove the tension. What an A-hole I thought to myself, the poor idiot didn't deserve to find out like that.

He looked at me with a mixture of hurt, sadness, confusion and worry all rolled into one expression. I was about to say "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you like that, she's my daughter too, just let me explain!" but before either of us could say anything else Emma came running through the building shouting "Guys I need your help Rocket and Drax are trying to kill each other!"

I looked at Peter he was looking at Emma in shock, had he even registered what I had told him. God I had made such a mess telling him, I should have let Emma do it, at least she could have broke it to him easier she really was a people person. Peter never even looked back at me before he walked towards Emma and said, "Where are they Emma?" Emma looked back at me, she was so smart she had figured out something had happened between us, and she looked at me, with her big eyes as if to say, "What did you do?" before she followed her dad out of the building.

I took a minute before I followed them, Emma was the only person I had in the world who truly seemed to care about me, and here I was screwing things up on the third day of knowing her! I felt tears coming to my eyes; I had felt like this only twice before in my life, the day my parents were killed by Thanos and the day I had to give Emma up. I made a promise there and then to fix this no matter what, I would explain everything to Peter properly and help him understand why I didn't trust him to raise our daughter alone. After that I ran after my daughter and the man who gave me the best gift in the world. God what was I becoming the kid had turned on emotions I didn't even know still existed in me!

When I reached the others I found Emma trying to hold back Drax who was clearly very angry and drunk and Peter pleading with the rodent to stop. I ran to help Emma who was gradually failing to hold Drax back; he was disgusted that I had dared touch him. Peter started negotiating with the rodent who was clearly upset about something. Then he made it clear what was upsetting him, I had called him rodent and Drax had threated to eat him! Peter turned to each of us in turn and said "see this is why you don't have friends, five minutes after meeting someone your already trying to kill them!" he then turned to the rodent I mean Rocket (I'm turning over a new leaf, his name is Rocket) and said "Suck it up for one more day and your rich!" Rocket nodded in agreement and stopped fighting to get at Drax, who stormed off in a huff when Peter stopped talking.

After the drama I had hoped to get talking to Peter again in private but the collector's assistant called us, he was ready to see the orb. Peter didn't even look at me on the way into the office, but he did walk rather close to Emma, maybe he could accept being a father. I just hoped he could forgive me for not telling him about Emma and 15 years later blurting out that he had a daughter on a balcony! All that had to wait though, as we walked into the office unaware of the danger that was just ahead of us…...

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed my story I love hearing ways I can improve. I know my grammar is an issue as well as spelling, I am trying to improve these issues through writing this story and hopeful I improve soon. I need to find a proof reader badly lol ****Please comment and review hope your still enjoying the story! Until next time ;-)**


	5. The attack on Knowhere Part 1

**Thanks again to anyone who followed my story and made it a favourite. Also to those of you who have reviewed I really appreciate the support and hope you are still enjoying my story :-) No copyright intended! **

**Chapter 5**

**Emma's point of view:**

After racing to get my parents the situation between Rocket and Drax was resolved, rather quickly by my dad. I was impressed by his ability to handle a tense situation, in a manner that respected both the people involved. He had convinced Rocket to stay for one more day in the promise he would get his money, and although Drax had left in a huff, he didn't try to kill anyone, particularly my mother before leaving. So I would call that a success. Minutes after the argument we were called into the collectors office, so he could inspect the orb.

As we walked into the office my mind flashed back to the image, of my parents on the balcony, something had happened between them. I wasn't sure what but one question crossed my mind, had my mother told him who I was? I didn't get a chance to think on the matter longer as we had reached the office.

We were standing around a table waiting for the collector to come out to us. As we waited my mother took the orb out ready to show him. This was the first chance I had gotten a good look at the orb. It didn't appear to me to be anything of great value; it was a round ball with some markings on it plain and simple. As I was looking at the orb the collector had appeared, he was a strange looking man, even on this planet. He had white hair and wore some questionable clothes. The best way I can describe him; a reject from the Hunger Games Capital.

He was clearly more impressed than I was about the orb as he carefully examined it. I looked at the others, my mum was pretending to pay attention to what the Collector was saying (her mind was clearly somewhere else, my guess on the conversation her and dad had before I interrupted), my dad was making it very obvious he didn't approve of the collectors "look" and Rocket was looking very inpatient.

All of a sudden the Collector pulled open the orb, revealing its true purpose. It was a case of some kind and inside was a purple glowing stone. It was very attractive looking and almost encouraged you to touch it. As I gazed at the stone the Collector revealed it was something of both great value and power called an infinity stone. He began to tell a story of the stones origin to which I ignored. I was too busy watching the stone. I clearly wasn't the only person watching it, the collectors assistant had gotten closer and had reached out her hand in a bid to grab the stone.

Suddenly the Collector let out a roar "CARINA NOOOOO!" Carina looked at him with hatred in her eyes and grabbed the stone. It all happened so quick after that, there was a loud bang and things started blowing up everywhere and catching fire. My dad leapt into action he grabbed my mum who was closest to him, ran towards me and yanked me off my feet. He jumped over things flying towards him as he dragged my mum and carried me to safety. We hid behind a desk as the entire office blew up; I caught a glimpse of Rocket who was dangling over Groot's shoulder jumping out of the office.

Once the smoke had cleared my dad let go of my mum and me, he had wrapped his arms around us to shield us from anything flying around. We got off the ground covered in dust but thanks to dad alive! The Collector was lying in the corner of the office in tears about his collection, never mind the fact his assistant had just blown herself up! Before leaving the office my mum ran back for the orb, it had somehow managed to remained undamaged after the fire. Upon leaving we headed to find the others; we found them outside shaken but unharmed. I admit I was very relieved, however Drax had still not returned.

Once Rocket saw that my mum still had the orb he was horrified. He had almost died and it had just become clear to him, he wasn't getting paid for it! He began to protest but was cut of by my mum. She was looking at my dad saying "we should give this to the Nova Corp, its too dangerous for anyone to control" my dad looked like he was about to agree, until he opened his mouth "or" he said "we could give it to someone really nice, who doesn't want us to go to jail, and get a lot of money for it" I sniggered, I couldn't help it this was the man responsible for my sarcasm. Mum gave me the look, (you know the one all mothers apparently have) before storming off with the orb.

I ran to catch up with her; I was about to apologize to her for laughing when Drax appeared. He was looking at the sky clearly searching for something. Then we saw it, a huge fleet of ships had appeared out of nowhere. Drax looked please with himself and was waving at the ships with two large knifes. I looked at my parents desperate to know what was happening. My mother had gotten very pale and my dad looked very worried. He ran over to us and asked who the ships belonged to. Mum responded "its Ronan he's come for me and the orb." At this point I had only heard the name Ronan mentioned and it was unclear to me what his relationship to my mother was. However I did know from other people's reactions he was dangerous and not to be crossed.

The ships grew closer and were now almost level with us. Dad yelled at Drax "DID YOU CALL THEM HERE?" Drax nodded in response "NOW I CAN KILL THE MAN WHO MURDERED MY FAMILY!" I looked at Drax who knew this man had suffered a great loss like that. I pitied him in that moment, he was just looking for closure and to avenge his family. Nevertheless he had still risked all our lives to do so. We ran to take cover beside some space pods (mini ships for short journeys, close to the ground) as the ships opened fire. Laser blasts and explosions ripped through Knowhere and it became deafening. Mum, Dad and Rocket all climbed into pods, clearly getting ready to try and take on the army.

I was about to follow when mum and dad turned to me and in sync and said "not a chance Emma, go hide we will come get you when it's safe" (I knew then mum had told dad, he was looking at me differently and kept calling me Emma instead of kid.) I wasn't impressed about not being allowed to help I was an amazing pilot I mean I was trained by two of S.H.I.E.L.D.S finniest Melinda May and Natasha Romanoff. I desperately wanted to prove how good I was to my parents especially now dad knew who I was. I wanted to make them proud! My parents though were not for having it and assigned the usual babysitter Groot to watch me.

After that I got a quick hug from mum an awkward wave from dad (clearly he was waiting to tell me he knew he was my father until after) and a very polite gesture from Rocket involving a middle finger. I could feel the love oozing out of him and that was that they were off. I tried to follow their pods as best I could from the ground, as well as taking cover from all the rubble. Groot took me to a shop and gestured for me to wait inside. I did as I was told , truth was all my training had never prepared me for a real crisis. I was terrified and trying my best not to show it.

From the shop I could see more and more parts of Knowhere being destroyed, every so often catching sight of a pod. I had lost track of who was in what one, but someone had gained a lot of attention and a lot of shots were being fired at them! From the ground I could see Groot faithfully guarding the shop door and easily fighting off anyone who dared try and enter. Ten minutes into the fight Drax came back into view, he was fighting a man who was terrifying looking, he had blue skin and wore a thick silver armour. This I assumed was Ronan.

As I watched Drax it became clear he was losing and before long was lying on the ground. Groot took off to help him, but ended up running to retrieve Drax as Ronan had tossed into a yellow type liquid to drown. Groot had gone out of sight, this was my chance to prove myself and get over my fear, I looked to the sky, the pods were heading outside of Knowhere somewhere they should not go! I had to help so I left the shop.

I ran towards Ronan and called him. "HEY SMURF!" I yelled clearly not the best insult. He turned to face me and laughed at the sight of me. This pissed me off and I ran at him ready to attack. BAD MOVE! He hit me hard and I crumbled to the ground. He had broken a rib if not more. I winced in pain but got up anyway. He looked impressed "who are you?" he asked. "I'm Gamoras daughter" I replied my voice was shaky. He thought for a moment then he recognized the name. "Gamoras daughter?" he said, I simply nodded. I had failed to notice some of Ronan's men sneak up behind me. Next thing I knew I was hit over the head and had fallen unconscious. When I woke up I was far from my family and in serious danger….

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will take into account Gamoras point of view from the Pod. Hope you enjoyed, please comment and review love hearing your opinions. Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I tried to do this chapter as fast as I could and may have missed some errors during proof reading. :-( Until next time ;-)**


	6. The Attack on Knowhere Part 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, made my story a favourite. Love the support so thanks a million :D No copyright intended!**

**Chapter 6**

**Gamoras Point of View**

After the explosion in the office we left with the orb and no money. So much for that plan! I decided that the orb was too dangerous and needed to be taken to a safe place. I shared this idea with the others and they disagreed. I thought to myself what would they know; Peter had made a stupid statement about giving it to a nice person for money. God he was such an idiot at times, unfortunately for me my daughter had laughed at his statement encouraging him! At this point I stormed off fed up with their stupidity.

Emma must have regretted laughing as she ran after me; I turned to talk to her when we noticed Drax. He was acting odd well more so than normal, and kept looking up at the sky. Then I saw them, at least 40 ships had swarmed into Knowhere. I recognized the largest, it belonged to Ronan the man who had sent me to retrieve the orb in the first place. I panicked he would must definitely kill me and anyone associated with me, Emma was the first person who came to mind. I couldn't lose her! As we dove to take cover from the shots that quickly followed the ships entrance to Knowhere, I noticed the pods. I went to get into one, Rocket and Peter quickly followed and went and to get their own pod. Emma also tried to get one. I refused to let her fly and was very grateful Peter backed my up. She looked offended and like she was about to have her first teenage strop with her parents. I decided to stop her before she could so I gave her a quick hug and told Groot to watch her before taking off.

As I gathered height I could see Emma running to take cover in what appeared to be a shop, I was impressed she had taken our advice and hid. My mind quickly went back to the battle, I looked around and Rocket and Peter were flying behind me. It didn't take long to gather the attention of the enemies. They must have realized I had the orb as I was gathering more followers than the others. Peter and Rocket flew close behind me trying their best to relieve me. Their cover didn't last long and we go separated. I couldn't shake my followers; one in particular was flying at me with vengeance. I swept the pod around to see the pilot. I was shocked to see it was no other than my sister well adopted sister Nebula who was firing the most shots at me. I couldn't lose her she was too quick in her ship so I saw no other option than to head into the open and try and lose her. Peter yelled at me over the radio "THESE THINGS AREN'T MADE FOR OUT THERE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU WILL DIE!" I ignored him and headed out.

I don't know what it is with Peter but he always feels the need to save me, shortly after I left the main area of Knowhere I saw his pod follow me out. As I looked down at him, grateful for his assistance Nebula took a devastating shot that hit my pod. It burst open and I was flung into space. My throat burned as I tried to breathe, but my lungs couldn't fill and I slowly passed out. Next thing I knew I woke up with Peter lying on top of me gasping for breathe!

**Peter's Point of View**

_**Takes place just before and after Gamoras pod bursts open.**_

As I followed Gamora out into space, I knew the pod couldn't handle been outside for long but I wasn't prepared for what happened. I was minutes if not seconds behind her, but when I got into the open her pod had already been hit and she was ejected from it. Next thing I know she's floating in space, dying, with every second she out there she creeps closer to death.

I couldn't let that happen, i couldn't just let her die and before I had a second thought I sent a message to Yondu (the man who abducted me for earth, raised me, and now had a huge bounty on my head, because I stole the orb) to come and get me I also sent him my current coordinates, after that I put on my mask and left my pod. As I left I could here Rocket saying over the radio, "it's no use she's gone, we need to get back to the others" I ignored him and used my shoes to fly towards Gamora. When I reached her, she was cold and not breathing. I took my mask off and placed it on her, at first it was silent, before I heard her take a deep breath. After that I passed out, my mind filled with memories, memories I had long forgotten. Then I registered what I was seeing in my mind. It was myself and Gamora, at least 15 years ago; we were a lot younger and were lying in bed together, clearly we had sex. Why had I not remembered this? The reality hit me like a meteor SHE WAS EMMA'S MOTHER! I had slept with Gamora and forgot! No bloody wonder she was so hostile towards me! I was such an idiot. Christ what would I say to her. I was panicking my mind was racing but before I could think of an answer for Gamora I woke up.

To make matters worse I was lying on top of her like I was trying to flirt with her. She woke at the same time, I started rambling this utter shit, she rolled her eyes and pushed me off her. We didn't even realize where we were until I heard Yondu said "welcome home Peter" what mess had I gone and created now I thought. We were quickly grabbed by Yondu's men who were not the most gentle, Gamora protested the whole way as we were dragged into the main part of the ship. I was pinned to the wall, were Yondu started questioning me about the whereabouts of the orb. When Gamora heard this question she looked at me, I lowered my head and muttered "they took it" I heard her sigh, she was disappointed in me, that hurt. Yondu asked who "they" where I told him it was Ronan and he was working for Thanos. Yondu let out a roar of frustration, he turned to me and said "then we cant get it back, nobody steals from Ronan" It registered then, in my brain "Yondu" I said "Gamora knows everything about Ronan and Thanos she can help us take them down!" He looked interested Gamora spoke then "he's weak" she said "we should strike soon, we will win" Yondu agreed to help as long as he got the orb in end he then ordered his men to release us.

Before we could say thank you to him for agreeing to help. Rocket's voice came over the radio "attention idiots" he said "release our friends now, or the big man on top will fire and your ship will become stardust in minutes!" We looked out the window, standing on the roof of my ship was Drax with a huge gun. I grabbed the mic and told Rocket not to fire we had worked things out. Truth be said I think he would have rather shot the ship. I managed to reason with Yondu so he allowed myself and Gamora to go back to my ship to discuss the plan with the others. When we go there my first thought was were is Emma? Gamora voiced my thought before I could. When I saw the reaction of my new found friends I knew something had happened. Groot looked at us as said "I am Groot" Rocket told us what he said "Emma was taken by Ronan as Groot saved Drax" He looked upset as did Groot and Drax. This was not their fault. It was mine I should have protected her and stayed on the ground.

Gamora showed the first real emotion since I met her, well met her again. She began sobbing and could barely breath between sobs. I went over to her, put my arms around her and said "get yourself together, this will not help anyone, especially not Emma, you know these people, help me save our daughter!" She looked up at me and said "I'm so sorry Peter, I should have sent her to live with you, you could have prevented all this, its all my fault!" I hugged her "theres plenty of time for all that, right now we need to get her back, so stop crying!" I said. She laughed slightly then came to help with the plan. We were going to save Emma no matter what…...

**So that's chapter 6. Hope you all enjoyed please comment and review I love hearing from you all. Again apologies for grammar and spelling errors I was watching Pretty Little liars as i wrote this :-( Until next time ;-)**


	7. The Plan

**Hey thanks for all the comments, favs and follows. Hope your still enjoying, heres chapter 7 :D No copyright intended.**

**Chapter 7**

**Gamoras Point of View**

The moment I stepped back onto Peter's ship I got a gut feeling something was wrong, I couldn't explain it but I knew there was something. As we headed towards the others, who were sitting in a circle at the back of the ship I couldn't help notice Emma was missing. I looked around thinking I had missed her, but she was nowhere to be seen. I looked at Peter he too appeared too have notice her absence. I asked, "where is Emma?" as a general question to all of them thinking she was probably upstairs. However once I saw their faces I knew she was not onboard. I frantically looked at them all, waiting for an answer. Groot simply said "I am Groot" it was Rocket who translated what he really meant ""Emma was taken by Ronan as Groot saved Drax" he replied with sadness in his eyes.

Once I heard those words, words I was dreading I crumbled. This was not in my nature, I do not cry especially not in front of others, but I couldn't control myself. I began sobbing and gasping for air. Peter came over and put his arms around me. For some reason it was comforting to be in his arms, he must have been feeling the same as me but was staying strong. I don't know how long I sobbed into him, it felt like an eternity. I didn't stop crying until Peter said to me "get yourself together, this will not help anyone, especially not Emma, you know these people, help me save our daughter!"

Upon hearing this I gradually calmed down, I had noticed the "our daughter" part of his statement but this was not the time to question when he remembered me. Instead I took the opportunity to apologize, apologize for not trusting him to raise her on his own. He didn't allow this he just brushed it off saying there was time for that later and how we needed a plan to save Emma. He was right, so I got myself together as best I could and joined the others for a brainstorm.

As we sat round in a circle we each took turns on what we would do. Peter was the first to announce "I have a plan" I looked up at him relived he had come up with something, because my mind seemed to have gone into meltdown and I could barely focus. Rocket laughed and said sarcastically "you have a plan?" I glared at him, obviously I was grateful he was here to help us, but so far he wasn't to hot on any ideas, so he should have been grateful Peter had one. Peter however let me down my adding "I have part of a plan" Rocket looked at him "part of a plan?" he asked "what percentage?"

Peter looked around "12 percent" This sent Rocket into hysterical laughter (noticeably fake) but still. Peter looked furious and said "at least it's a start!" After this an argument broke out about how Rocket had saved us, but I tuned out until they finished. My mind was drifting to where Emma was, was she hurt, scared or worse was she dead? I stopped myself there I couldn't bare the thought. I looked around at the others I could see their mouths moving but couldn't make out the words, it was with great effort I re-engaged myself into the conversation. Once I tuned back into the conversation they seemed to have made some progress. They were talking about storming Ronan's ship, calling the Nova ships into help and finally killing Ronan. They had their concept, it was now time to put into action and plan who was going to do what. We headed back to Yondu's ship to share our ideas.

**Peters Point of View**

_**Takes place after they come up with a plan**_

After what felt like a lifetime we had a plan, all we had to do next was convince Yondu it would work. I myself could see many faults in our plan, and saw it as our possible demise. This did not concern me, I had not asked the others to join me, they had done so on their own free will, something, to which I would be eternally grateful especially if we succeed. This was because the prize for me no longer consisted of money or fame, the prize for me was my daughter. A daughter who until recently I had no idea existed, a daughter I longed to see again. I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much.

It was then, on the way to Yondu's ship, that I cried for the first time since my mother's death, all those years ago. I could feel the others eyes on me, they were trying to avoid eye contact unable to think of anything to comfort me. Gamora came over and whispered in my ear the same words I had uttered to her only a few minutes ago. I gave her a weak smile, she raised her hand a wiped away my tears. "Come on, we cant let her down now, she needs her dad". After that she walked ahead of me, giving me time to come round before seeing Yondu. I couldn't let him see me cry, I didn't want to explain to him about Emma, it was possible she could become leverage for him and I couldn't risk it. I composed myself and went to stand beside Gamora. She was already explaining the plan to Yondu and his men and had drawn some type of diagram on a board to explain the layout of Yondus ship. I was impressed, she has this amazing ability to appear so strong and fierce but when it came to Emma she was a wreck.

When she finished with the diagram she went on to everyone role. She had apparently made a contribution to the plan without informing anyone else. "Rocket" she said "you and Yondu will attack the ships main door so we can gain entrance once you blast it, after that you will fly around and take out anyone who leaves that ship. Peter you me, Groot and Drax will use your ship to enter Ronan's, once inside I will go and disable the security doors so you can gain access to Ronan and most likely the room Emma will be held in. Everyone else will hang around outside the main ship for the attack that will surely follow once they learn of our presence". She then added "Peter radio Nova, tell them about our plan so they can make arrangements". She stopped talking; there was a stunned silence at first. Yondu and his men had never taken orders from a woman before, but strangely enough sensed it was best not to question this particular woman. Gamora seemed to take the silence as acceptance and walked off.

I ran after her and asked "think it will work?" she looked at me and said "I think we have a good shot, Ronan might be expecting it, and is using Emma as bait to get me back, but he should never underestimate a pissed off mom!" I laughed she was right not only was she a deadly assassin but she was one hell of a mom, and he should not have messed with her kid. I relaxed slightly at her words. We changed our clothes quickly to more appropriate ones before heading to my ship. Once aboard I took a deep breath, one way or another I would see Emma again. I just hoped it was in the land of the living. Once Yondu was at the controls of his ship he radioed me and said "you ready boy" I grabbed the mic "I'm ready!" he responded "that's good, lets head out, now don't forget our agreement, once we win, the orbs mine, you can keep this Emma person, but the orbs mine" "FINE, LETS GET MOVING!" I roared. The door to Yondu's ship opened so we could exit. Rocket went first in a ship he had borrowed, he gave us a wave before setting off to blast the door. Some men followed close behind before it was our turn.

Once we had left the ship reality became even more clear, this was it would we succeed, or we would fail the future was unknown…..

**Thanks everyone for reading, hope it was up to scratch. Please comment and review. Apologies for any grammar errors or spellings, I'm a horrible typist as you have probably seen by now :( until next time ;-)**


	8. Waking up on Ronan's Ship

**Here's chapter 8, again thanks for all your support its very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy. No copyright intended.**

**Chapter 8**

**Emma's point of View**

I woke to find myself in a strange place. I assumed it was a ship as I could feel movement, however it was not a ship I had been on before. I wrecked my brain to try and remember what had happened. Then the images flashed through my mind. I had got in a fight with Ronan and being as stupid as I am, told him I was Gamora's daughter. After that, all I remembered was being hit around the head hard. I didn't know how long I had been unconscious for. As I sat up I felt a sharp pain in my ribs, I had broken them earlier when I fought Ronan. I slowly managed to get into a sitting position so I could better access my surroundings.

As far as I could see it was an empty room, with no windows and a thick door that I assumed was locked. Nevertheless I got up and tried to open it. Once I had done this I immediately regretted it. The person who was on the other end now knew I was awake and burst into the room. It was a woman, she was young, and she had blue skin and was shockingly bald. She glared at me and asked, "Are you really Gamoras daughter?" I nodded in response unable to find words. She laughed, "That is just perfect" she responded. She went on to ask, "Do you know who I am?" again unable to find words I simply shrugged. She answered in a murderous tone "I'm Nebula, Gamoras sister, and you are in for a world of pain!"

I was terrified, I began to shake this was not the perfect life I thought I would have after finding my parents. Nebula walked over and grabbed me; she was strong and very rough. I didn't dare protest I was too afraid of what her punishment would be. I didn't have to wait long to find out. On our way to what I assumed was Ronan she stopped every few steps pretending to give me a break before taking off in a run. I didn't give her the satisfaction of crying but inside I was screaming in pain.

By the time we had got to Ronan, I was exhausted and my body was beginning to shut down. I knew then I had more than a few broken ribs. I tried my best to put on a strong front but Ronan saw right through it. He mocked me saying "aw scared little girl, wants her mommy and daddy, don't worry the idiots shouldn't be too far away!" I looked at him unsure by what he meant. Then I realized I had given him exactly what he wanted, my mum. Ronan saw me figure this out and went on to thank me for bringing Gamora home. How could I have been so stupid I thought to myself, I had essentially gotten my mum killed, she was going to come to my rescue and Ronan would kill her and most likely everyone who came with her.

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they began to flow freely down my cheeks. Nebula looked at me crying and walked over and slapped me hard across the face "stop crying, I can't bare the sound!" I felt my face begin to swell. I couldn't believe this woman had the nerve to call herself my mum's sister, were they even related I thought to myself. Ronan scolded Nebula for doing this, but it wasn't out of kindness. "Nebula" he said "don't abuse the girl too much until her parents arrive, I want to see Gamoras face as I kill her daughter in front of her" he gave an evil laugh before going to get something.

When he returned he had something in his hand. He showed me, it was the orb. How the hell did he get that, last time I saw it mum had it. This meant only one thing to me; they had already attacked my parents. I began to worry where they ok? Was anyone hurt or worse? Ronan saw me worry and said "relax your parents survived, this idiot (he pointed at Nebula) left as your mother was dying, however she didn't wait to make sure she had succeed, your father saved her!" I thought this was strange until he added "the only reason Nebula here is still alive, is because this plan allows me to see Gamora suffer, something she has deserved since betraying me, and what better way to make someone suffer than kill their child" he laughed his evil laugh and walked over to look at his screen.

He appeared to be making a call on his screen, once the other person answered a giant image of them appeared on the screen. It was like FaceTime for aliens. The person on the other end was huge he was very intimidating even on a screen. He was blue in colour like Nebula and oozed power. Once he spoke her was furious at Ronan. I felt myself begin to fade into unconsciousness at that point but faught to hear their conversation. They were discussing the orb and the infinity stone, and how Ronan was supposed to bring it to whoever this man was. Ronan spoke then "why should I give you the stone" he said "with it, I have ultimate power and no longer need you Thanos" Thanos this huge man on the screen was Thanos I thought to myself Thanos as in my mothers father.

The conversation went down hill from there and ended with Ronan slamming the infinity stone into some sort of giant hammer. Purple fire danced into the air but somewho, unlike Carina, Ronan was able to contain it. This really had me worried he was now stronger than anyone in the galaxy with this stone, he was literally going to be impossible to stop! After his show for Thanos, Ronan threatened to kill everyone on Xander and then he was coming for Thanos. I could have sworn I saw fear in Thanos's eyes before Ronan ended the call.

Once he ended the call Ronan turned back to face me, he had changed, there was a kind of power around him that made the hairs on my arms stand up. Ronan didn't have long to gloat about what he had just achieved, there was a sudden sound of shots being fired from outside. I gulped and dreaded what would happen next, these guns surely announced the arrival of my parents. They had fallen for Ronans trap and had come to rescue me. I filled with guilt this was entirely my fault. Before anything else happened Nebula lifted me off the ground and hand cuffed me to a bar on the wall. She then shouted "shut the security doors, our guests wouldn't take long to reach us!" it was happening one way or another my parents would succeed or fail. It was time to find out…..

**Well that's chapter 8 thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. I know it wasn't one of my better chapters :-(**** Please comment and review I appreciate all your support and advice. Until next time ;-)**


	9. Saving Emma

**Thanks again to anyone who reviewed, followed and made my story a fav. very much appreciated. Hope you are all still enjoying the story, its getting close to the end. So heres chapter 9 enjoy :-) No copyright intended.**

**Chapter 9**

**Gamora's Point of view**

As we drew closer to Ronan's ship I could see Rocket just ahead of us. Ronan had already ordered his men to come out and fight us, there was about 100 ships belonging to him in the air. We were shockingly out numbered. Once Ronan's men saw us coming they did not hesitate to fire at us. We were forced into the battle. Our ship took a lot of hits, but Peter's flying skills were impressive, he managed to avoid any serious damage, while also taking down some of Ronan's ships.

As we grew closer to the main ship were Ronan was, behind his security doors, I couldn't help grow very nervous. I knew this was going to be our one shot at success and a great deal of that rested on me successfully opening the security doors. I had felt confident before, but as we grew closer, doubts started to creep into my mind. I didn't dare voice them I didn't want Peter thinking I would fail. We were nearly at the entrance to Ronan's ship when we realized Rocket hadn't blasted them yet. Peter was about to call him on the radio when he flew past us at record speed. Before we had time to react he blew the doors clean off before giving us a celebratory cheer over the radio. Drax and Groot also cheered, it had been an impressive blast. It was then that we realized the Nova ships had joined us and were fiercely fighting off Ronan's ships, to defend the city below.

After the door opened we entered the main ship relatively unnoticed. This made me feel slightly sick, almost like the men had been informed that we should be allowed to enter. We left Peter's ship once we had landed. It was very dark and hard to see. Drax complained loudly about this, so Groot being as impressive as ever, shed some light into the room. It was as if 1000 fireflies had left his body, it was a very pretty sight, and had the situation not been as serious I would have admired the scene longer. On our way to Ronan's roo, before I split up the others a few men attacled us. One in particular ran at me I hate to admit he was winning. That was until Drax shot him and said nobody treats my friends like that. I thanked him, I had finally won him over, we were friends!

As we walked I told the others were to go, and that I would meet them there once the doors were disarmed. Peter came over to me and said, "be careful Emma needs her mom around" I smiled at him and replied "she also needs her old man, especially for when she brings home a boyfriend!" Peter looked horrified but laughed at the thought of someday having a normal life. After that, we split up and I was left alone to go and disarm the doors. Once I reached the room I began to work on hacking the doors. That was until Nebula arrived to make sure I failed.

She launched straight into an attack before I even knew she was there. She was good, but I was better. She repeatedly ran at me but every time I managed to hit her down, desperate to unlock the doors. I hit her hard, she was down for a while so I ran over and started hacking the doors again. I was successful, the doors had opened so I aimed my gun ready to blast the ceiling and jump up into the room above. Until Nebula regained her strength and ran at me, I wasn't expecting it so I fell to the ground. I hit my head and was dazed; Nebula walked over and held me down.

"Your daughter is as good as gone, she wont be able to withstand those injuries much longer, it was a waste of time dying to save her!" Anger burned inside of me, I flung Nebula off me and she fell towards the hole that had been blasted into the wall. She fell over the edge, I ran to see if she had fallen, she was clinging on to the edge trying to pull herself up. I offered her my hand not wanting her to die, after all she had been my sister for years I did care for her, despite my better judgment. She refused and instead cut her hand off and fell through the air. I didn't have time to react, if what she had said was true then Emma needed serious help.

I grabbed my gun, aimed for the roof and fired. I jumped up in perfect time the others had just got through the doors. They had been attacked on they way but had all survived with only a few scratches. As we entered the room we could see Ronan standing in the middle. He looked different, more powerful. It took me a few minutes to realize that he had the infinity stone attached to his hammer. This was bad I thought to myself. I looked around to see if I could find Emma.

When I saw her I was shocked, she was chained to a pole on the wall and was unconscious. She had a busted lip and her eye looked like it had swollen. I ran towards her, that was when Ronan spoke. "Aw Gamora, good to see you. I suppose you have come to collect your daughter." Groot and Drax gasped I suppose we should have told them who Emma was. Peter whispered, "I will explain later" to them. Ronan ignored them and said "I told your sister not to hurt her too much, that I wanted her alive for when you got here, but it looks like she didn't listen" I didn't know what to think or feel, I was a mixture of everything.

Peter spoke then, clearly getting annoyed that he couldn't get close to Emma. He told Drax to pull out the big gun. Drax was more than pleased to do so. He pulled it out and handed it to Peter. He wasted no time and fired it straight at Ronan. I took this time to run over to Emma. Thankfully she was breathing but barely. I tried to wake her but it was no use. Once he had fired the gun Peter sprinted over to us. He freed Emma's hand from the pole and picked her up.

We turned around to see if Ronan was gone, he hadn't moved in his spot. The only damage the blast had done was to the ship. He glared at us and was about to use his hammer to finish us off, when all of a sudden Rocket flew his ship straight through the side of the ship and into Ronan. He fell to the ground and was knocked out, while Rockets ship crashed at the other side of the room.

Groot ran over to get him and carefully lifted him from his seat. He was smiling when he got to us and shouted "DID I GET HIM?" Before we could answer the ship started to drop in altitude, we were going to crash. Panic set in, we were going to die unless we found a way off. As we desperately looked around for a way out Groot started to grow in size. He was wrapping himself around us and before long we were in a sort of nest. He filled the nest with the same firefly lights he had used earlier.

It wasn't until Rocket started crying, "why Groot, you will die" that I realized Groot was sacrificing himself so we could live. I felt tears in my eyes, how could he love us this much, we didn't deserve it. As I looked over at Peter who was still holding Emma close to his chest, I felt an overwhelming love for everyone I was surrounded by, even Drax who had proven himself earlier. I thanked Groot for saving us, just as we hit the ground and were released from the nest with a nasty thump.

When I awoke after the bumpy landing I looked around for the others. It was a sight I would never forget! Peter was desperately preforming CPR on Emma who had clearly stopped breathing. I ran over to him despite the pain in my side. He was crying and begging her to breathe. After what felt like an eternity she gave a weak breath, he breaths were shallow after that but at least they were there. She needs to get to a doctor now he shouted. As he went to pick her up Rocket turned to us and said "leave her there, we have company" I looked up Ronan was coming towards us with his hammer, clearly determined to finish us off. I prayed Emma could hold on, but as I gave her one last look before walking to face Ronan with the other she didn't look like she could…..

**Thanks for reading, hope you still like my story. Please review and comment and let me know your thoughts, love hearing them. Until next time ;-)**


	10. We Are The Guardian's Of The Galaxy

**Hey everyone thanks again for all the support. Here's chapter 10 hope you enjoy. No copyright intended.**

** Chapter 10**

**Peter's Point of View**

_**Takes place after preforming CPR on Emma**_

As I watched my little girl struggle to breath, I had never felt worry or concern like it before. I was totally useless, there was nothing I could do to save her or take away her pain. I was just grateful I was able to resuscitate her, hopefully long enough to get her to a doctor I thought. As I reached down to pick her up, Rocket announced it would be better to leave her there. Ronan had just appeared and looked ever so, pissed off. I got up off the ground, leaving Emma where she was, to go and face Ronan yet again.

I looked around at my team as they too prepared to face him, Rocket who was usually excited at the prospect of using weapons, was sad and didn't ooze confidence as he once did, Drax who looked tired and like he had lost all his will power and finally I looked at Gamora, she was so worried about Emma it seemed to add 10 years to her age. These people, who I had once hated the sight of, had worked there way into my heart in such a short period of time. I would do everything in my power to save them; they were my team and my family. I also hoped one day myself and Gamora could maybe be more than friends.

When we were finally face to face with Ronan, I tried to clear my head from anything Emma related, worrying about her would get us all killed. Myself and Gamora stood directly in front of Ronan, whereas Drax and Rocket stood to his left hand side just out of his eye line. At first I didn't understand why they were not standing beside us. Then I saw what they were doing. They were looking for parts of the gun, and were gradually rebuilding it as best they could. To buy them more time I used my charm. I started dancing to one of my awesome songs and singing along. "OHHH CHILD, THINGS ARE GOING TO GET EASIER!" I howled.

Ronan didn't know what way to look, he was utterly confused, he asked me "what they hell are you doing?" at first I ignored him and offered Gamora a hand in dance she bluntly refused. I awkwardly brushed off her refusal and answered Ronan "Im distracting you" I simply replied. At that moment Rocket fired the gun at Ronan shouting "THAT'S FOR GROOT!" However he did not aim for Ronan this time, this time he aimed for the hammer.

As the shot hit the hammer the stone flew into the air. As Ronan tried to recover I made a running jump to catch the stone before him. He recovered quicker than I thought, but not quick enough I had grabbed the stone and held it firmly. The pain was unbearable it torn through me like I ws made of paper. I don't know how long I was holding it before I heard someone shouting "TAKE MY HAND, PETER TAKE MY HAND!" my mind started playing tricks on me, and flashed back to when my mother had said those exact words to me the night she died. I could see her, as clearly as I had that night but she was floating away from me and was out of reach.

At that point I came back to reality and realized it was Gamora shouting take my hand. I reached out and grabbed her. The pain lessened but not by much. It wasn't until Rocket and Drax grabbed onto Gamora and myself that the pain was barely noticeable. We turned as a team to look at Ronan, all equally sharing the power, all we had to do was simply wave our hands at him and he was destroyed in seconds. We had successfully defeated him, at that we released the stone and fell to the ground as the power left us. As the smoke cleared we could hear people cheering, they were cheering us, like we where heroes. As we got to our feet Rocket declared "THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE, WE ARE THE FREAKING GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY, DON'T MESS WITH US!"

I didn't have time to enjoy this newfound fame; I was already racing to Emma. When I got to her she was thankfully still breathing, but she was not in a good state. I scooped her up as Gamora and the other joined us. Drax said "go, we will take care of the orb and Yondu when he comes looking for it" I thanked him and quickly headed towards the hospital that was only a few minutes away.

Once I reached the hospital Emma was taken from me and whisked away to surgery. By the time Gamora had caught up to me she was already away. We sat together, neither of us taking but simply praying that Emma would survive. It had been 2 hours since Emma went into surgery before Drax and Rocket showed up. They told us that Nova Corp wanted to see all of us as soon as Emma was better. They also went on to tell me that Yondu had left with what he thought was the orb, but what was really inside was my old troll doll. I couldn't bring myself to laugh at the thought of Yondu's face when he opened it, I was to worried. After that they fell silent, nobody spoke until the doctor appeared 3 hours after she went for surgery.

Upon seeing him we all jumped up. He came over to tell us that Emma had suffered serious injuries that had caused a lot of internal bleeding. She had some organ damage, but they hope they had repaired that. When I asked was she awake his face became serious. He replied, "Emma crashed twice on the table, we managed to bring her back, but we are unclear if any permanent damage was done". This sent Gamora into floods of tears, Drax comforted her as I asked "when will you know?" the doctor replied "the only time we will know is if she wakes up, the next 24 hours are crucial" he walked away at that leaving us to digest the information.

I couldn't take it in "if" he said, "if she wake up". I started crying and went over hug Gamora who was too tired to cry but had become like a zombie. Half an hour after receiving the news we were allowed into see her. Drax and Rocket were not allowed in, to which they were very annoyed and started an argument with the nurse about how they were family. This made me smile, Emma would have two very cool uncle's when she woke up. As I walked into her room, she looked so small and child like. I walked over and kissed her head "hey kid, you better wake up soon, your mom looks like crap because of you" Gamora tried to give me evil eyes but she couldn't help give me a weak smile.

I was glad she smiled; it meant she still had hope like me that Emma would make a full recovery. All we had to do now was wait and hope that in 24 hours time we would be telling Emma everything she had missed while she was out. We were in for a long night….

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, please comment and review love hearing from you all. Until next time ;-)**


	11. A Family at Last

**Ok so here is chapter 11, hope you are still enjoying the story. This is the last chapter so let me know what you think. I hope I ended it well enough for all of you who have been following it. I'm considering a sequel so let me know what you all think. No copyright intended.**

**Chapter 11**

**Gamora's Point of View**

As I sat and watched Emma, she looked like she was simply sleeping and that she could wake up at any time. I prayed this was true, it was heartbreaking watching her lying in a bed surrounded by all the beeping machines. Every so often the doctor would come in and check if she was making any improvement. In the first 5 hours there was no improvement, the doctor was not pleased by this. He tested her ability to breath by herself twice, neither attempt went well. Her heart stopped both times, the first time it took 15 minutes to restart the second almost a half and hour. This sent me into hysterical sobs. Peter was there the whole time assuring me she would wake up. I'm not pleased to say i yelled at him, I was so mean he left me alone. I didn't want to be alone so I went after him minutes after to apologise. He accepted my apology straight away and told me to be strong and have hope Emma was a fighter.

The doctor came back within a half hour of the second attempt to get Emma breathing on her own. He said he was going to try again, that she needed to be breathing on her own for a better chance of waking faster. This time seemed different, instead of crashing straight away there was a pause, i couldn't breathe the whole time, then suddenly she took a breath. I let out a sigh of relief, as did Peter. After the doctor had left the room I started talking to Emma to try and wake her up now that she was at least breathing on her own. I didn't really think it would work but it was better than sitting watching her. I began to tell her the story of how myself and Peter first met and how our paths crossed again 15 years later. Peter who was sitting on Emma's other side,holding her hand joined in and told her his point of view on the story.

We talked for at least 2 hours making sure we left nothing out. It helped a take our minds off worrying and it made us feel like were were doing something productive. By the time we had finished telling her the story Rocket and Groot had snuck into thr room claiming it was unfair to be left outside. I looked at Rocket he was holding something in his hand, it was a plant pot and in it was a little stick. He saw me looking and told me, it was baby Groot, and he was growing again. This gave me hope that if Groot, who had split into a million pieces, could survive then Emma could pull through. As we sat and chatted, hoping our presence would wake Emma we talked about the adventure we had all had together. Peter said to Rocket jokingly "I cant believe you called us the Guardians of the Galaxy, that makes us sound like heroes, we cant be criminals anymore" at this we started laughing until we heard a small voice saying "there is no way you lot can go 5 minutes without getting into trouble".

I looked around Emma had woken up, she looked like crap but she was awake. I felt tears return to my eyes, but this time they were happy tears. I reached over and pulled her into a hug, as Peter wrapped his arms around the both of us. Drax had went and got the doctor who came into check Emma. He made us all leave the room so he could get peace to perform the necessary checks. When he came out he informed us she was completely fine and that she would have no lasting brain damage. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off me, I thanked him and went back into my daughter.

As we headed back into the room Rocket and Drax told us they would give us time together, before heading off. Peter thanked them and came into join myself and Emma. It was the first time we got to spend time together as a family without someone trying to kill us. We talked about different things and filled Emma in on what she had missed. We also retold our story of how we met both the first and second time. Emma laughed she found it hilarious that I had tried to steal the orb from him, before getting us both arrested. As she laughed Peter turned to her and said "that reminds me kid, you were in jail to, how the hell did you get there?"

Emma looked down and pretended to be innocent "all I did was return a ship I had borrowed five years earlier, to the Nova Corp" this made both me and Peter laugh she really was our daughter. She went on to explain that the main reason she had stole it was so she could find myself and Peter, but she ended up crashing on earth. This hurt me and made me sad to think of her all alone at age 10, desperately looking for her parents. after all i caused it.

I told her I was sorry we hadn't been there for her, and that we would make up for it. She told me she forgave me, which was nice, and that she had made a lot of friends on earth who she considered to be family. I was grateful to whoever these people were that had made my daughter feel like she had a home and people who cared. At that moment I decided that given the chance I would like to meet them and thank them all. After talking for what felt like only a minute Emma got tired and said she needed to go to sleep. Peter decided he was going to sing her to sleep, he started singing "I cant stop this feeling deep inside of me" Emma sat up and looked at him before turning to me and saying "make it stop please" I laughed and hit Peter in the head with a pillow. He started to complain before I said "Your daughter requested it" he pretended to huff and said "you ladies don't appreciate good singing. After that he sat quietly as Emma drifted asleep, not long after she fell asleep myself and Peter did too.

The next morning we awoke to find the leader of Nova Corp, Nova Prime, standing beside us. She was here to thank us and to see how Emma was. She went on to tell us how she had rebuilt Peter's ship as best she could and as a thank-you all our criminal records had been erased. She also honoured us with the official title "The Guardian's of the Galaxy" and told us how we were now expected to help in any crisis the galaxy may have. This was it I thought to myself, I was finally getting my clean start and could live happily as a family and as a team member, with my new found friends and long lost daughter. We were no longer criminals and losers but we were heroes. After than she left us to digest the information, telling us to report to her after Emma was released from hospital.

It was a further three days before Emma was allowed to leave, something of which we took great advantage of to have family time. Peter brought in his Walkman to play some of his music, however he didn't get far, Emma looked at it in horror and declared that it was ancient. She told Peter to go and get her things so she could show him modern technology as she described it. Peter pretended to be offended but nevertheless ran off to get Emma's things. Once she had them she pulled out a small device, which she called an iPod. She showed Peter how to work it, after that he hogged it for 2 hours! I didn't mind as it allowed myself and Emma to talk. We talked about lots, were we had been in the galaxy, things we liked and of course our favourite foods. Somehow we got onto the topic of Kevin Bacon, the man Peter had told me about. Emma laughed as I told her what Peter had said.

She started to look around in her bag and pulled out what looked to be a slightly larger version of the iPod. She called this device an iPad and told me she had something called a movie on it. Peter took his earphones off and asked what we were looking for. Emma ignored him until she found it. "I believe you have heard of Footloose" she said to Peter he nodded and said "are you kidding i love that movie, its been a while but I can pretty much remember all of it!" "Well then, how about we watch it as a family I have it on my iPad!" she said excited. I didn't know what she meant but looked at the screen anyway. The iPad started playing the movie; from the first minute I was hooked I loved it. By the end Peter had made me get up and dance to the main theme with him as Emma sat laughing. I had to admit it was a lot of fun. Over the next two days and nights we watched every film Emma had on this Ipad thing. We watched E.T I cried at that, we watched Grease another musical film, Danny is hot and we watched Top Gun along with at lease 10 more movies. I loved movies and I loved watching them with my family even more.

However Emma had to be released at some stage bursting our little family bubble, so we left the morning of her release and headed to Nova Corp. As we headed over to collect Peter's new ship we met Nova Prime. She told us we could have 2 weeks off before she contacted us with any jobs she may have for us, that involved saving the Galaxy. After that she asked could she have a word with Emma alone before we left. I was hesitant at first but finally agreed. I wondered what she could want her for.

**Emma's Point of View**

_**Takes place after they leave the Hospital**_

As I watch my parent's head towards the ship, leaving me with Nova Prime, I wondered what she wanted with me alone, that didn't concern my parents. She asked me to follow her over to her screen, once we go there she started to explain why she didn't want the others here. "I have a message for you, its from earth, I don't know how they got it here but they ask for you and you alone" after that she hit play. Much to my surprise it was Agent Coulson who appeared on the screen. Thank God Fury had told me he was alive after New York before I saw this message.

He looked different than I remembered. He spoke to me "Emma, S.H.I.E.L.D has fallen" he said, "It was taken over by HYDRA they have been inside the whole time. Every Agent is being investigated, this means you are too. I have wiped your records, about being from a different world, but I urge you not to return to earth in the near future, it is too dangerous, if they find you they will kill you or worse experiment on you for being different. I hope you have found your family, and are safe; I will contact you again when it is safe, but it will not be soon. Don't worry about us down here, Natasha had gone into hiding with Clint I assume, May is with me trying to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D, Hill is working for Stark and as for Fury I have no idea. So keep yourself hidden and wait for my word on when you can return. All the best Agent Quill I hope I can see you again." His message ended there.

I didn't know what to think, should I ignore him and go and help. I decided to discuss it with my parents after all Agent Coulson was like a dad to me I couldn't just leave him alone and in danger. I thanked Nova Prime for showing me the message and went of to join my parents. Once we were on the ship I didn't get a chance to ask them what I should do I was ordered to go straight to bed.

Once we were in the air the team came to join me, they all sat around my bed. "So what should we do? Something bad, something good, or a little bit of both!" My dad said "Whatever you decide, we will follow you lead Star-Lord" my mum replied. I took my chance there and said, "what do you guys think about earth? Only for a few days there are some people I need to check on" My dad looked at me and said "I like earth, I'm in, but you need to tell us who these people are so we can see what were up against!" the others all agreed with his statement. Ok I said, "Have you ever heard of the Avengers?"…..

**Hey everyone so that's the end of My Alien Family. I am considering doing a short sequel but not sure yet. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks to everyone who followed, made it a favourite and reviewed. I really appreciate all the support I got for this story and cant thank you enough. :-D**


	12. Sequel

Hey everyone just letting you know the first chapter of the sequels is up. It's called my Terran Family. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks again! Also if you haven't already I have written Gamoras Letter to Emma as story so check it out and see what you think!


End file.
